


Coffee

by Storylover10



Series: OTP Things [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which one makes coffee for the other in the morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

They’d been living together for about a week when it starts. Bart’s always been an early riser, being fast having the advantage in that he doesn’t need to sleep that much, so he’s always up and about hours before Jaime’s alarm went off.

Jaime’s running a little late, not by much but enough to make him flustered, and goes into their tiny kitchen to make some coffee only to find a fresh pot had already been made. He turns to the window where Bart’s sitting, reading a book.

“You didn’t drink any of this did you?”

“Nope.” He says, not lifting his nose from the pages. “I just head you running a bit late this morning so I’d thought I’d help out. You still have an hour before you need to leave for your first class.” He finally looks up to smile at the boy in front of him. “But I know you wanted to go in early to talk with one of your teachers about something.”

Jaime walks over to give him a quick kiss. “You’re the best.”

“And don’t you forget it. Now go finish getting ready, don’t want you to be late.”

“Very true. Thank you again, mi amior.”

Bart waves him away with a smile as he goes back to his book. “Anytime, babe.”

And that’s how it starts. Every time Bart’s awake (which is pretty much every day) he starts the coffee so that his boyfriend has one less thing to do in the morning. Jaime says thank you every morning as well, even on the days where he’s too tired to do more than kiss his forehead and nuzzle his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Which one makes coffee for the other in the morning? Bart makes coffee for Jaime when they start living together because Jaime won't let him have coffee and Bart knows that he's right in doing that and Bart's always awake before Jaime.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know how you liked it, I'd love to hear what you thought! And you can always find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1 if you'd ever like to chat or something


End file.
